


Operation Starcrossed

by ReyAndor19



Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara and Din are clueless, F/M, It’s a trap!, Matchmaker Winta, Winta’s secret plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Winta and the kids put their plan into action!
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Operation Starcrossed

“Cara!” Winta’s voice interrupted their conversation as the little girl burst into the room. “Cara!” 

Winta was panting and flustered, two qualities that immediately signaled something was wrong. 

“What happened?” Cara asked, with a worried glance back to Din. She knew both of them were fearing the worst- The Child had been taken by bounty hunters.

“It’s Jacell! I think he broke his ankle!” She cried, tugging at Cara’s sleeve.

“Alright, clam down Winta. Where is he?” She asked, partly relieved that Winta’s problem was just an injury. Nothing that couldn’t easily be fixed.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing Din’s hand too. She pulled both of them through the village, ducking under clothes hung out to dry and weaving around villagers carrying baskets of krill. She finally slowed near an old, broken down hut that Cara knew the kids sometimes used as a playhouse. 

“Jacell, Cara is here,” Winta called, running behind the hut.

“Thanks Winta,” a relieved voice said. Cara recognized Jacell as one of the boys who’d helped build the barricades when she and Din had taught the village how to defeat the AT-ST attacking their home. 

“Cara, Din, are you coming!?” Winta asked nervously.

“Yeah, sorry.” As they steeped forward to help Jacell, neither heard Winta’s soft countdown. 

“Operation starcrossed in three, two, one...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, clueless Cara and Din...


End file.
